Mirrored
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Character study (Titan and Seiya), background het. They might be enemies, but they shared more similarities than they could imagine. Story written for the 9th round of the Secret Coconut, a fic exchange promoted by the community Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Title:** Mirrored

 **Author:** Lune Kuruta

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya Omega

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 1182

 **Characters/Pairings:** Great Sword Tenjisoseiken Titan, Sagittarius Seiya. Mentions of Saori Kido (Athena) and Pallas.

 **Genres:** Character study, background het.

 **Summary:** They might be enemies, but they shared more similarities than they could imagine.

 **Warnings:** Author chooses not to warn.

 **Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya Omega" belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation. All rights reserved.

 **Notes:** Story written for the Secret Coconut, a fic exchange promoted by the community Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (originally published on **September 21, 2014** ).

* Revised by **Vane**. Thank you very much! :3

* * *

 **MIRRORED**

There he was, standing in front of him, a wild gaze in his brown eyes.

His sword was not totally intact, indeed, but Seiya was able to hinder him from hurting Athena with his bare hands. That should be surprising, if not because that gaze, even more than Seiya's words, justified that strength he'd always shown during their previous combats.

Sagittarius Seiya was the man who dared to try to kill Pallas more than once, and that was unforgivable. He would give up his own life if needed, but Seiya would never raise his fists at his beloved goddess again. He was ready to face their destiny to fight against him, over and over again.

He would gladly face Athena and even Saturn, if it was for Pallas' sake.

It was clear for him now. His hands wouldn't ever tremble again while he thought about his imminent betrayal. His feelings overcame his original duty and evidenced to whom his loyalty had truly belonged for all that time.

His loyalty. His life. His soul.

His _heart_.

At first, Titan's guilt opressed his chest, as if he could be able to hide those feelings. She was his goddess - even worse, she was the goddess he would have to betray for Saturn's plans to work. For many nights he had struggled with his own moral issues. He was only a mortal servant.

Wasn't he daring too much by harboring that feeling? If Pallas believed that Athena was a fool for loving humans, why would he be worthy of her love? Besides, he was almost like a tutor for her, and some of his colleagues would even remark how weird-or wrong-his devotion was. They had probably noticed that his feelings for Pallas were going _too far_.

However, all those thoughts didn't matter at that moment. For some reason, Titan felt unusually _serene_. He knew what to do. That certainty was as natural to him as breathing, and the possible consequences wouldn't concern him anymore.

Titan would stand up for her, no matter who her enemy was. They might be Saints, gods or anyone, he would brandish his sword and face the whole Universe. It didn't matter if Pallas couldn't return his feelings, as he wasn't hoping for that anyway; her safety was the only thing that was really important for him. Her safety and her crystalline laughter that always warmed his heart and showed that all his efforts had been worthwhile.

But it was kind of shocking for him to see that same determination in the eyes of his opponent.

He once thought that humans were simply victims of Fate, of the will of the gods. That Athena's love would be their ruin.

But now, Titan could finally understand that her love might be the strength they needed-particularly Seiya-to keep fighting and protecting their planet and their goddess. That feeling moved Seiya in the same manner that Pallas' affection moved him.

Somehow, he was able to feel some _respect_ for the Gold Saint in front of him.

Titan took a deep breath and raised his sword. If Seiya had his own reasons to fight, it didn't matter at that time. For Pallas, Titan would fight until the very end.

 **000**

There he was, standing in front of him, a wild gaze in his amber eyes.

How dared him raise his sword against Athena?! Seiya would never allow that! It didn't matter if his body could have been shattered into pieces, but Titan would never touch a single finger in Saori.

Seiya might say that Titan was almost an old acquaintance. He had faced him more than once, and they could never solve that rivalry before. That was the moment, for sure. He was the _bad guy_ , the one defending the goddess who wanted to destroy the Earth. He was the one defending the Goddess who wanted to take Athena's life.

He was the one trying to hurt Saori, and Seiya would gladly face anything - Pallasites, gods and the whole Universe - for Athena's sake. He had done that before, and he would continue to do so until his death.

Probably even after his death. If Aiolos' will survived in his Cloth, Seiya's devotion for Saori would linger on as well.

When did his feelings for Saori reach those proportions? Protecting her was no longer a duty, but rather his reason to be. He had fought powerful Gold Saints, Poseidon, Hades, Mars and whoever had tried to harm Athena. Every wound he had acquired in the process was a testimony to his devotion, which went beyond his will to protect the destiny of Humanity.

He felt somewhat guilty about his feelings. Loving her in that manner was inappropriate. She was a goddess, far away from his humble mortality. His friends and colleagues had always seen her as their symbol, an _ideal_ of peace and love, but Seiya couldn't help seeing the person who held the sacred staff.

Seiya was fascinated by the girl who used to be a bit _spoiled_ in the beginning, but discovered her true identity and tried her best to raise to her responsibilities as the goddess of War and Wisdom. By the brave woman always willing to sacrifice her own life for the sake of Humanity. By the loving, yet determined gaze she would always display when facing all sorts of danger, sometimes having nothing left but her own faith in her Saints.

By her voice everytime she called his name, denoting all the trust she had on him.

She was there, and she counted on him. That was all Seiya needed.

He would stand for her, no matter who her enemy was. It didn't matter if Saori couldn't return his feelings, as he wasn't hoping for that anyway; her safety was the only thing that was really important for him. Her safety and her pure cosmo that always warmed his heart and showed that all his efforts had been worthwhile.

But it was kind of shocking for him to see that same determination in the eyes of his opponent.

He once thought that Pallasites were heartless enemies who didn't know the meaning of love, devotion and affection.

But now, Seiya could finally understand that Titan was different. He was no stranger to those feelings, and his determination in every battle was evident. His devotion- _love?_ -for Pallas moved Titan in the same manner that Saori's affection moved him.

Somehow, he was able to feel some _respect_ for the Pallasite in front of him.

Seiya sighed and took up his fighting stance. If Titan had his own reasons to fight, it didn't matter at that time. For Saori, Seiya would fight until the very end.

 **000**

They understood each other. However, that would not stop them from fighting.

Athena and Pallas stood there, tired from their previous fight, watching as their defenders stared at each other, waiting for the best moment for the first move. They were the main reason for their clashes. Neither man would stop until making sure that his beloved goddess was finally safe.

 _For Pallas._

For Saori.

And then, they advanced.

 _THE END_

* * *

 **Additional notes:**

Hi, everybody. Another (quite simple, indeed) present for **Boolafaz**!

Well, hi again, Boolafaz! XD I hope that you liked this humble fic! To be honest, I haven't finished watching Saint Seiya Omega (I've watched some sparse episodes and followed spoilers), so I really hope that the characters in this fic are not too OOC. Anyway, Titan has caught my attention exactly because of this parallel between him (and Pallas) and Seiya (and Saori). So, I decided to give this prompt a try, since its structure (a "symmetry" in the battlefield) came into my mind.

I don't have much more to say, except that I hope that you will approve the way I used your prompt ^^

Thank you once again, **Vane** and **Anita** for all your support and patience XD

 _Kissus,_

 **Lune Kuruta**

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hope you all liked this humble fic as well. Thanks for reading! **(July 13, 2015)**


End file.
